


Merde, c'est la Saint-Valentin !

by zinzoline



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, M/M, background jehan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinzoline/pseuds/zinzoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grantaire hung up and proceeded to go grab nicer clothes in the closet before telling his boyfriend about the totally-planned program for the night.<br/>It came out as quite as surprise to find said boyfriend buck-naked in the living-room, in a sort-of “draw me like one of your French girl” pose."</p><p>Or, Enjolras and Grantaire forgot Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merde, c'est la Saint-Valentin !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aislingdoheanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/gifts).



> Sooo this is my participation of the holiday exchange,  
> the prompt was "I like the idea that neither Enjolras nor Grantaire are really into Valentine's Day, but they don't really tell the other one. Cue to them witnessing the planned date between Marius and Cosette who always, always go all out because they LOVE it and Enjolras and/or Grantaire decide that they should plan something for the other.
> 
> Just general massive Valentine's plans, whether Enjolras or Grantaire end up getting into it is completely up to you!" So I hope you like it !

Enjolras loves his sister. Really, he does. But right now, he thinks he deserves a Good Brother Medal. Seriously, he didn’t ask for Cosette to come without warning into his and Grantaire’s flat with bags of clothes on a Saturday afternoon and ask him to help her choose an outfit for her date with Marius. Right now, they were at her seventh outfit, and all Enjolras wanted to do was to come back to his boyfriend and cuddle him like he was supposed to do on his _day off._

“How about this one? I quite like the pattern” Cosette asks, for what Enjolras thinks is the hundredth time.

“Does it matter really? You’re going to end up naked at the end of the night anyway”

“What the- anyway. Be serious! It’s important tonight.”

“Why? Is it one of your anniversaries? First glance exchanged, first meeting the parents, first time Marius blushed?” Enjolras teases.

“Are you actually being serious right now?” She stared at her brother until he began to twitch under the scrutiny.

“What? Is it your birthday or something?”

“Oh my god, Enjolras, its Valentine’s Day!”

“Oh.”

“Are you really telling me that you have nothing planned for R?”

“I mean, it’s not really our thing…”

His sister looked at him for a long time before sighing.

“You, my dear, are a lost cause.”

 

Meanwhile, Marius was talking with Grantaire while waiting for Cosette to be ready, as she told him she would be at her brother’s apartment. He was dressed sharply, what with the suit and the bowtie. Marius had been quite surprised to learn that Grantaire had absolutely no plans for this night, but he decided not to comment on it. (He learned quite early in his relationship with Cosette not to make any comments on her brother and his boyfriend’s love life, and really even if he liked R, Enjolras was still frightening him from time to time). At long last, the door to Enjolras and Grantaire’s bedroom opened and Cosette stepped in, dressed to the nine, followed by an Enjolras who looked like he suffered a four hours long session of torture.  Grantaire whistled.

 

“Looks like you guys have fancy plans ahead of you!”

“Yes, she’s taking me to dinner and then I got us tickets for the ballet”, Marius beamed, “we saved up for months for this”

Cosette couldn’t help herself:

“It’s really a pity that you guys will stay in for Valentine’s Day like an old couple!”

Enjolras blushed. “Well… R and I aren’t really into big dates and all that… right?” Grantaire cleared his throat, a strange look on his face.

“Right.”

 

            Marius and Cosette chatted a bit more, then left so as to make it on time to their dinner reservations. A strangely awkward silence filled the room once the couple was gone, before Grantaire mumbled that he wanted to take a shower and rushed to the bathroom. Once alone in the living room, Enjolras allowed himself to freak out a bit. What if R wanted them to celebrate Valentine’s Day? What if he had waited for Enjolras to invite him to dinner or something? He didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend. He had to think, and quickly. It was too late to make reservations or plan something now, so he had to improvise with what he finds in their flat. He could cook something, but he was running short on time. What else would be good for Valentine’s Day? Then he had a revelation: sex. Sex was good. He liked it, Grantaire liked it, and it was an activity meant to be done together. Yes, it was a bit cliché, but Enjolras really didn’t care about that at this moment. He took off his clothes, folded them neatly and tried to adopt a suggestive pose, “trying” being the key word here. Now he just had to wait for his boyfriend to finish his shower.

 

            During this very moment, said boyfriend was slightly panicking and calling Jehan.

 

“Dude, dude, _I know_ I’m a bit late, but how could I have possibly thought that Enjolras wanted something for Valentine’s Day? We’ve never done anything before! But here he had this weird look on his face when Cosette and Marius were telling us their plan for the night, and he kept looking at me with a frown, like he was expecting something. Anyway, now here I am, and I need you, please Jehan, I’ll love you forever. All right, all you have to do is lending your garden for a few hours? Pretty please? I’ll order take out and bring my guitar or something. Really? You’re okay with it? Oh, Prouvaire, you are _the best_!”

 

After Jehan had assured him for the umpteenth time that it really was no problem (because “hey, it’s not because I’m aromantic that I don’t understand romance, dude!”), Grantaire hung up and proceeded to go grab nicer clothes in the closet before telling his boyfriend about the totally-planned program for the night.  

 

It came out as quite as surprise to find said boyfriend buck-naked in the living-room, in a sort-of “draw me like one of your French girl” pose.

 

“Oh my gods Enj what the hell?! Not that I’m complaining, don’t get me wrong, but still… what?”

Enjolras got up, blushing red.

“I just didn’t know what to give you for Valentine’s Day, okay! Marius and Cosette have all those greats things planned and I felt like I wasn’t showing you enough how much I love you? I don’t know it’s stupid please forget it and –”.His rambling was cut off by a kiss.

 

“You gigantic sap. I don’t need anything for today, I thought _you_ wanted to do something! I just prepared a last-minute thing in Jehan’s garden!” Enjolras hugged him.

“Yeah, we’re both idiots. I’m gonna get dressed and will go to Jehan’s, and then we’ll do _my_ plan. But just so you know, I actually have a _romantic_ plan for when I propose to you, with like flowers and Courfeyrac is teaching me this dance...” Enjolras said before realizing what he just revealed. “I mean... err... never mind. Forget I said that. I totally don’t have any proposal plans in mind.” He was bright red now and tried to hide it by tucking his head in his boyfriend’s shoulder. Grantaire just smiled brightly and hugged him tighter.


End file.
